


Iron Elvis

by von_gelmini



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Memorials, Post-Endgame, Presumed Dead, Wakes & Funerals, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: The world mourned him. Peter Parker saw him everywhere and missed him terribly. All the possibilities that they'd never have together.But did Tony Starkreallydie on the battlefield? Or is he alive and in hiding.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781566
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Iron Elvis

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo 2020  
> Square: R4 - Presumed Dead
> 
> Von_Gelmini  
> card number 3139

The world mourned him. Peter Parker saw him everywhere and missed him terribly. All the possibilities that they'd never have together.

But did Tony Stark _really_ die on the battlefield? Or is he alive and in hiding.

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.


End file.
